At Courage's End
by ZZefyre
Summary: Another year has come around, it's time for the annual Hunger Games. A girl puts her name forward and is chosen to participate, but she has no idea what's in store for her. The developers decided to mix things up for a change, but when things go wrong it takes the Games to a whole new level that no one could even dream about. She has no choice but to win. Not just for her own sake.


This was it. Today was the day. The day I had been waiting in anticipation to come for years on end.

I was standing in line in the agency, luckily the queue wasn't too big. I might have a chance.

My parents had finally allowed me to partake in the Hunger Games, a series of days that would put everything that you had to the test. Speed, endurance, strength, but not just physical abilities. You needed to be smart, you needed to have wits.

Most of all, you needed to have courage.

My sixteenth birthday had been a few days ago, now that it had gone I felt like a new person, ever since I was little I had wanted to partake in the Games, but my parents said I would never stand a chance until I was at least sixteen. Looking back, I saw that they were right. Younger tributes were only chosen so it was and equal distribution of ages, but they very rarely won or even lasted that long.

They had also made me wait because some people said the games made you ruthless, and it was more than a few tributes that came out of the games and tried to kill everything, ending up in them being locked up under high security. I knew I wouldn't come out like that though, I was a strong kid.

Before I even realised I was standing at the front of the line. The woman looked at me through the panel of glass. I handed her my filled in form and thanked her quietly, heading out of the agency.

I knew exactly what would happen next, all of the forms would go to the district council, who would then select one girl and one boy to participate in the annual Hunger Games. It was an honour to be selected, luckily, usually more boys than girls applied, which was good for me considering there was always one of each. The tributes would be transported to the Capitol, where we would each be assigned one of the legendary mentors, each champions of previous Hunger Games themselves. We went into training for a month, then after the interviews and the various skill assessments, we went into the arena in a fight to the death. No one actually died though of course, the game-developers had done something fancy so any fallen tributes would respawn, just out of the game and back into real life.

It was almost like an actual game.

A very intense, realistic game that is.

I walked back happily to my house which was situated in a tall apartment building. Pretty much all of the district lived in these, only the richest could afford a proper house, and poor people were non-existent where we lived. Everyone was catered for, making it one of the better districts to be raised in. We were one of the richer districts in general though. We were responsible for iron production, which was quite plentiful. Out of the main residential areas were quarries which most people worked on as adults, though there were also people assigned to tool and armour making and crafting other iron-based products.

Part of the reason I was doing this was because I didn't want to lead a boring life working with iron for the rest of my life, even thought it was considered a decent job with a decent pay.

If I became victor, I would never need a job. My family wouldn't need a job. In fact, as long as I was alive, my family and I would live in luxury, everything that we could ever need would simply be there.

Of course, as a victor, I would have certain responsibilities in the Capitol and around my district such as being a part of the council and being able to select tributes and taking part in other decisions once I had turned eighteen.

That wasn't even counting the fame.

There were countless interviews once you had won, but it generally died down before the next Games began. I wasn't doing it for the publicity, but I guess it wouldn't hurt. I mean, it was a no-brainer really.

I just had to hope I would be selected.

* * *

**So, this is my new story. I actually think it's quite different to all the other Minecraft/Hunger Games fics out there, though I could be completely wrong. Though I like it, and it's quite easy to plan out. As always, my first chapter's short. I think I need to work on that.**

**If you like this and you've never heard of me before, be sure to check out my other stories. Especially if you are a fan of the Mianite series (who isn't?).**

**~ZZefyre**


End file.
